Amantes 12hs P Dia
by Skumfuk
Summary: Cara mudei a BIO da história,bem na verdade essa é uma história besta que eu escrevi quando tava com merda na cabeça,e não terá continuação!Eu tinha dito que teria em F.F.N.E. mas NÃO! É sobre Wally (Kid Flash) e Star.Eu só não vou excluir porque eu não tenho vergonha na cara. Rated T e Foda-se.Não precisa de comentários,eu sei que tá uma merda.


Amantes 12hs P/ Dia

Descrição:Os Jovens Titãs não são meus,e eu não estou sendo paga(Se bem que eu queria XD)

Essa é a minha primeira fic de muitas outras fanfics que eu já fiz,mas ídai! A mente é minha mesmo!

Descrição da Oneshot:Oie de novo pessoal,bom essa fic eu inventei num piscar de olhos,e tá dá! Eu vou fazer Oneshot (*Espero que seja*)Para ser mais curtinho e divertido,mas a concentração no final só será esclarecida em F.F.N.E Finais Felizes Não Existem,uma pequena confusão na cabeça de vocês,mas quando entenderem,vão Gostar!

Amantes 12hs P/ Dia

''Para!''Estelar gritava.

''Só se você parar de gritar!''Wally pegando no seu pé tentando fazer massagem.

''Eu já disse que não quero,e não insiste''

''Mas,eu vou ficar até você aceitar''

''Insistente,e super chato!Não é não!''

''Não vou desistir!''

''Diiiicccckkkkk!''Estelar gritava pedindo ajuda,ela ajudava sendo chata junto com Wally.

''O que é!''Dick gritava do banheiro.

''Olha o Wally enchendo meu saco!''

''Ah Wally,manera ai caramba!''O líder estava nervoso com aquilo que já durava meses,isso o irritava.

''Ela é chata pra caramba,e quem estava aqui no sofá primeiro era eu''Estelar sempre começava,reclamava reclamava,mas gostava.

''A o sofá é seu?''Estelar olhava pra ele com cara de irritante e ciníca.

''E se fosse?Você ia tirar a bunda daqui?''

''Sim porque iria ter pulgas!''

''Dá pra PARAR?''Dick estava nos nervos,com sua toalha enrolada na cintura e estava todo molhado.

''Tá,fala pra ela sair!''

''Ah você acha que eu vo...''

''Vamos Estelar,quero te mostrar uma coisa''Dick a puxava e sumia da sala com ela.

Ouvia risadas da cozinha,mas Wally não quis ir ver,não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

''Mas que horror Silkie!''Estelar falava pegando seu bichinho nos braços com macarrão na cabeça,e com o molho de tomate na boca,parecendo batom.

''Filho,se você queria comer é só avisar que eu coloco no seu pote,agora assim não''Dick pegava a panela do chão e colocava na pia.

''Silkie,depois que você começou a comer nossa comida,você esteve andando com muita fome...Dick será que tá fazendo mal?''Estelar pegava os macarrões de sua cabeça e colocava na pia.

''Ele deve tá com verme,não tá fazendo tanto mal,mas logo ele explode''Roy falava atrás de Estelar e a abraçava por trás,tentando fazer o Dick ficar com raiva.

''Explodir?''Estelar arregalou os olhos.

''Não Star,ele só tá brincando,na verdade ele só descobriu novos gostos de comida e está experimentando''Dick concertava o que seu amigo acabou de dizer.

''Ufa!Nossa o Silkie explodir de novo?Seria terrível!...Nossa Silkie,esse cheiro está agradável''Estelar cheirava por cima do resto de macarrão.

''Não tanto quanto o seu cheiro maravilhoso''Roy sugava o cheiro do pescoço de Estelar.

''Eu acho que a Estelar está bem contente de ter só eu pra cheirar ela!''Dick não resistiu.

''Presente do meu melhor amigo...a nomorada dele!''Ele ria junto com Estelar vendo Dick apimentar seu rosto com pó vermelho.

''Dick siumentinho!''Estelar zombava.

''Qual ropa eu vô vestir?''Ele tentava de tudo para os dois sairem daquela pose.

''Tá eu vou te ajudar...''Estelar colocava Silkie no chão e se afastava de Roy ''Homens são tão burros que não sabem nem escolher as roupas deles..precisam de uma babá depois de velhos''Ela falava enquanto ia atrás dele.

Entraram no quarto e feicharam a olhou para a panela que Silkie havia acabado de lamber,passou o dedo e colocou na boca (Logo ele descobre quem lambeu antes dele).

O dia se passou e Wally continuava achendo o saco de Estelar,não parava,até em pizzarias e restaurantes,era sempre assim.O dia estava já quase noite até que Dick implora pra eles pararem de brigar antes de sair para fazer patrulha junto com Batman.

''Tá, eu paro de te irritar a não ser que você faça alguma coisa por mim''Wally abre o assunto enquanto fuça o computador de Dick,procurando suas senhas extravagantes que nunca eram descobertas.

''O que?''Estelar limpava a cozinha que Silkie tinha sujado.

''Não sei...que tal uma brincadeira?''

''Que tipo de brincadeira?''Estelar lavava a panela que Roy havia passado o dedo,e depois fizera um belo show com nojo de Silkie.

''Do tipo que nós dois nos divertimos,sem atrapalhar o nosso desempenho na turma T''Ele não parava com os dedos.

''Fala logo!''

''É 'Amantes 12 horas por dia',claro que não rola beijo nem nada é só diveresão''

''Como posso confiar que você não vai querer me beijar?''

''É claro e evidente,eu não vou trair meu melhor amigo,e também não sinto nada a mais por você do que amizade''Ele afirmava.

''Mas depois dessas doze horas,você não vai encher o meu saco?''

''Não,vou fingir que você nem existe,eu prometo''Ele se aproximava da cozinha olhando para ela.

''Tudo bem,mas quando começa e quando termina?''Ela perguntava.

''Hum ás 06:00 da manhã até as 18:00 da tarde''

''Tá assim tá bom''Ela colocava a panela no escorredor e olhava para ele enchugando o pano de prato ''Vou deixar o resto pra amanhã,tô cansada''

''Hum,bom agora só vou falar com você ás 06 da manhã..bom..até lá Estelar''Ele acenava dizendo tchau para ela.

''Boa noite Wally''Se despediam completamente.

Dick se assustou quando viu um silêncio dentro daquela casa,e tudo arrumado,ao contrário dos outros já estava no seu sono profundo no seu quarto,e Estelar esperava Dick em sua abriu a porta e entrou em seu quarto arrumado como nunca,sem papéis no chão e sem nada espalhado,ele gostou do que viu.

''Tudo tão arrumado!''Ele sentou na cama tirando seus sapatos.

''Sim,já era dia,aproveitei que o Wally foi pro quarto dele e arrumei tudo,mas só amanhã é limpesa''

''Vocês fizeram as pazes?''Ele olhava para ela com suas meias na mão.

''Nós fizemos um acerto do tipo,ele vai poder encher meu saco das seis da manhã ás seis da tarde,depois ele finge que eu não existo,pelo jeito ele quer sair amanhã,e eu tenho que obedecer,mas é só para nos divertimos,não vai ter nada eu juro''

''Tudo bem,só de vocês tentarem,já me deixa feliz!''

Ela dava um pequeno sorriso ''Faz tempo que a gente não brinca de beijos como quando nós eramos adolescentes,né?''Ela o puxava para perto.

''Muito tempo''Ele iniciava um beijo lento,e ia colocando seu peso em seu ombro,para poder avançar.

O beijo continuava lento,era mesmo para relembrar o acabaram tarde e só pararam quando já estavam com os lábios inchados.

''Starzinha...acorda meu amorzinho!''Wally cochichava nos ouvidos de Estelar.

''Mas já?''Ela olha no relógio ao lado de sua cama ''São seis da manhã!''

''Lembra que horas começa?''

''Seis horas do jegue''Ela respondia com tom ignorante enquanto ele era carinhoso.

''Isso agora levanta,porque o tempo que você enrola é o tempo que você fica a mais de tarde''

''Tá bom!''ela levanta e encontra a cozinha com a mesa arrumada,mas ignora e vai para o banheiro.

Depois de sair,já arrumada com bermuda larga, blusa larga, e sapatos pretos e bem masculinos (Estelar tinha mudado o seu jeito de vestir depois de se apaixonar por rock),ela segue até a cozinha.

''Mas eu ia lavar a louça,aonde ela tá?''Ela procura na cozinha.

''Eu já lavei pra você ficar livre''

''Eu não gosto de que façam as coisas por mim''e se senta com ignorancia e segue assim até acabar de comer.

''Vamos?''Wally pergunta.

''Vamo''ela o segue.

Ele parecia animado,e ignorava as ignorancias igual a Roy,que nem dava bola quando Ravena o agredia com as palavras.

''Pra onde a gente vai?''Estelar perguntou depois de entrar no carro.

''Eu pensei bastante antes de ir dormir,agente podia ir na central de fantasias que está fechada há um bom ém lá''Ele olha para ela antes de ligar o carro.

''Hum,e tem o que lá?''Ela pega uma de suas pulseiras que estão jogadas no chão do carro á sua frente.

''O nome já dis 'Central de Fantasias' ,lá só tem fantasias''Ele ia até o porteiro.

''Hum deve ser muito legal''Ela falava com um tom de ciníca enquanto o porteiro abria o portão para eles sairem do edifício.

Eles seguiram em silêncio,ele só prestava atenção na rua movimentada de Gotham,e ela olhava á fora com uma grande carranca.

''Aqui''Wally entrava com o carro em um lugar bem grande,vazio,não tinha ninguém,e estava escuro.

''Nossa deve ser bem legal! Porque não tem nada aqui!''Ela dava um sorriso de raiva,de engolir quarquer sorriso de Wally.

''Ai meu Deus é ali a entrada,aqui é o estacionamento!''Ele tinha perdido a paciência,ao contrario de Roy,se fosse o Roy ele continuaria com o sorriso,e teria ignorado mais um bilhão de ignorâncias de Ravena.

Ele puchou com toda sua força o portão para o lado direito,para abri-lo.

Estelar ficou de queixo caido ao ver o tanto de fantasias escondidas naquele grande lugar.

''Vem!''Wally volta com seu sorriso e puxa Estelar.

''Nossa eu vou experimentar essa!''Estelar pegava uma das milhares de fantasias na parte feminina e corria para o provador.

Wally foi atras de Estelar para montrar sua fantasia de Elvis Presley.O óculos simplesmente ficou terrivel nele.

''Estelar?''

''Oi''Estelar aparece com a roupa igual de Lady Gaga,que queria dizer 'Mulher do Espaço',simplesmente horrivel.

Wally começa a rir extravagamente ao olhar Estelar com cabelos brancos,e a roupa toda branca,curta,com enfeites estranhos.

Estelar também ri muito com Wally com cabelos pretos,esticados para tras,uma calça preta,um sobretudo branco,e um mocrofone na mão tocando uma das musicas de Elvis.

''Vamo mudar''Estelar puxa Wally e eles saem correndo pelos corredores procurando mais fantasias.

Tinha várias fantasias,tinha de animais,tinha de famosos,de circo,tinha de desenhos animados,entre eles tinha de vários super heróis como Batman,Robin,Mulher-Maravilha,Super Men,Homem Aranha,Mulher Gato,Lanterna Verde,Canario Negro,Arqueiro Verde e muitos Titãs só tinha uns meninos,como Beast Boy,Cyborg,Aqualad,e Kid também de instrumentos musicais como de Guitarra,Violino,Flauta e fantásias,Estelar e Wally tinham colocado várias fantasias e já estavam cansados.

''Poxa cancei,e você?''Wally estava jogado de um lado no Pula-pula e Estelar do outro lado.

''Muito!...Tá ouvindo isso?''Estelar levantou a cabeça do tão suado Pula-pula.

''Meu coração?Sim eu estou''Wally levantou também.

''Não barulhos do portão abrindo''E os dois se esticam,eles ouvem passos e vozes.

''...não ainda estão guardadas e seram entregues no dia certo,elas jamais vão para as mãos de outras pessoas e alé...''O homem para de conversar com o outro do seu lado depois de ver um casal em pé na cama elástica.

''O que é isso?''O outro homem pergunta olhando para os dois.

''Vamo cai fora!''Estelar pula da cama eslástica e Wally vai logo atrás,mas não corre pra ninguém saber quem eles são.

Eles entram no carro e Wally sai correndo com o carro.

''UHUUU!''Estelar grita de felicidade ''Pelo menos eu estou vestida com a minha roupa!''Ela dá risada.

''Manés!''Ele sorri.

''Mas...VOCÊ NÃO DISSE QUE NÃO TINHA NINGUÉM!QUE ESTAVA ABANDONADO?''Ela nervosa com ele.

''Mas..mas..e-eu não po-podia imaginar que teria alguém vendendo tudo aquilo''Ele tropeçou mas chegou aonde queria.

''Idiota...agora vamos no Shopping!''

''No shopping?Fazer o que lá?''

''Bom,que eu saiba os amantes gastão dinheiro com as garotas,sem nem pensar muito!''Ela da um sorriso extravagante.

''Tudo bem,vamos no shopping,eu já to com fome!''Ele muda seu caminho e segue no outro lado da pista.

Chegando no shopping,eles tomam Sorvete,assistem um filme que estava em cartaz,provam roupas de várias lojas,até aquelas que dizem ''Você tem seu estilo,A'qui' tem todos'',mas na verdade só tem um estilo o Bregão!Foram atrás de muitas lojas de CDs e DVDs,Provaram sapatos,Estelar se maquiou...na verdade Wally a maquiou,e ficou simplesmente um desastre,deram sutos em pessoas nas lojas de roupas,até fizeram uma sair correndo,já estava ficando tarde e eles decidiram ver um pedacinho do por do sol encima do grande lugar,bem quase seis e Wally se ofereceu a ajudar Estelar escolher um vestido para sair com Dick á noite.

''Eu tô bonita?''Estelar se olhava no espelho com um vestido preto,uma sandália não muito alta,porque Dick tinha o mesmo tamanho que ela e ela com salto ficava maior do que ele,e isso incomodava ele.

''Estelar,se aparecer um ser vivo e te chamar de feia é porque a inveja é maior do que o amor..e isso é inpossivel''Wally era até delicado de mais de vez enquando.

''Ah brigada pequeno!''Ela se virou para ele e a campainha tocou.

''Deixa eu abrir''Wally se levanta.

''Oi cara''era Roy.

''Entra cara''Wally saiu da porta.

''Nossa! Aqui?Arrumado?Não!''ele fechou a porta atrás dele.

''É a Estelar arrumou depois que a gente chegou''Wally sentou no sofá e ligou a TV.

''Eu só vim mexer no Pc do Dick,porque ele disse que bloqueou depois de alguém ter tentado acertar mais de quarenta vezes a senha dele e no final errou todas,ai bloqueou..Você sabe quem foi Wally?''Roy perguntou num tom de acusação.

''Ham..não..não faço a minima idéia''Wally coloca a mão no era cara de pau desde criança,não era agora que ia mudar.

''Hum!''Roy já sabia que era Wally que feito a burrada dos anos.

A porta se abre e entra Dick ''A Estelar já tá pronta?''

''Sim tá lá no quarto''Wally responde.

''Star?''Ele a chama tirando os sapatos com pressa.

''Oi'' Estelar sai do quarto.

''Eu vô tomar banho bem rápido...nossa você tá linda''Ele dá um sorriso e joga a blusa de lado.

''Ah brigada..''Ela cora.

Dick entra no banheiro.

''Verdade Star,tá muito bonita!''Roy dá seu elogio e se vira pro computador.

''Falei Estelar,não teria ninguém pra dizer que você tá feia''Wally fala olhando pra Tv.

''Nossa quem vai chamar a Estelar de feia?''

''Não sei mas ela insiste''

''Nossa sem chances!''

''Para meninos!''Estelar entra no quarto de novo e os dois dão risadas.

Depois de um tempo os dois saem e ficam a noite inteira fora,Roy e Wally ficam vendo no Youtube videos engraçados até Roy ir embora.

''Cara se jura que não vai chorar depois que eu for embora né?''Roy enchia o saco de Wally.

''Não tenho medo de ficar sósinho!''

''Não é o caso 'Ficar Sosinho',é o caso 'O Roy foi embora' ok?''Ele pirraça.

''Oh sim eu vou chorar depois de não ter uma companhia!Bestão!''

''Tá eu tenho que ir,e não fica fussando o PC do Dick não,fala pra ele que eu alterei a senha para 'Dickviadão',pra depois ele alterar''

''Como?Dick Viadão?''

''Sim''os dois caem nas risadas.

''Ele vai gostar...boa noite''Roy sai e entra no elevador que estava com a porta aberta.

''Boa noite''Wally fecha a porta e vai dormir.

Já no outro dia,Wally espera entediado no sofá com as pernas abertas e os braços estendidos,ele estava bravo com a demora,ele tinha feito tudo para Estelar,lavado a louça,arrumado o quarto dela e o dele (já era obrigação dele isso mesmo),limpou os móveis,e estendeu as roupas,ele tinha feito tudo que era para ela fazer naquele dia,e ele esperou que ela chegasse até as seis e meia,mas acordou mais tarde hoje,porque ele também queria dar um pequeno descanço á ela,sim ele não era fã de acordar cedo.

''Que saco!O tempo que eu fiquei esperando ela vai ficar a mais hoje de tarde!''Ele falava sosinho e isso almentava sua raiva.

''É sim,ontem concerteza foi o meu melhor dia!Foi maravilhoso Dick!''Estelar estava feliz com sua bela noite.

Eles tinham ido para a grande exposição que visitava Gotham uma vez por ano,e lá tinha grandes brinquedos,Roda-gigante (que rodava tão devargar),Montanha Russa (o que quase quebrou o pescoço de Dick),o Jump (que fez Estelar colocar as mãos pro alto e gritar),Tapete Mágico (que fez todos os garotos perderem as pozes de macho para virarem machucados) e etc etc.

''É verdade,eu nunca tinha me divertido tanto com você em um parque''Ele sorriu enquanto prestava atenção no volante.

''E a casa do terror?Eu só tinha batido na parede pra ver se tinha alguém e as meninas na minha frente faltaram nos pisotear com medo do barulho''Estelar fez careta de tédio.

''É mais aquele mega soco que você deu nem eu esperava,eu também me assustei''Dick esperava o sinal vermelho.

''Ah bando de medrosos!Mas,aquele negócio de ficar com uma perna em cima e outra em baixo não me agradou nem um pouco''Estelar se lembrou de quase abrir espacate em uma escada gritando.

''Eu coloquei meus pés nas laterais,muito legal!Cool!''Ele sorria e o farou abriu.

''Cooooool!''Ela sorria junto com ele.

''Bom eu acho que o Wally tá meio bravo,porque já são nove horas''

''E você não divia estar trabalhando?''Estava preocupada.

''Eu disse que ia entrar mais tarde,e disse que eu não tinha hora pra entrar''Sem nenhuma preocupação respondia calmo.

''Então você vai me deixar,e ir?''

''Sim...já chegamos''Ele parava na frente do edificio.

''Te amo''Ela deu um beijo nele e saiu do carro.

''Também''Ele responde.

''Ah Dick''Estelar chama quando ele já estava saindo ''Obrigada por ter feito o meu melhor dia virar realidade!''

Ele abre um grande sorriso ''Sim,mas agradeça principalmente o Wally''Ele fazia beicinho.

''Ahhh meu gato,eu já vou me dar com a fera que me espera''Ela pega a chave.

''Até rima!Então tá Star,eu tenho que ir,se eu demorar,é porque eu repuz meu horário,não se preocupe,eu te ligo''

''Tá bem...Beijos''Ela mandava beijos e ele sai.

Ela entra no condominio e pega o elevador,chegando lá ela não abre simplesmente,ela toca a campainha e espera.

Ele abre e quando a vê fica vermelho ''Que demora é essa mulher?''Ele quase grita,mas se lembra que ele etá na porta do apartamento e todos vão ouvir.

''Eu posso entrar na minha casa senhor Wally?''

''Entra''Ele dá espaço e fecha a porta.

''Bom eu demorei mais porque o transito tava horrivel,e eu acabei acordando tarde porque eu fui dormir tarde,e o Dick não tinha hora pra entrar no trabalho,mas eu reponho tudo de tarde''

''Bom pelas minhas contas agora são nove horas e quarenta e sete minutos,então você vai ficar até as nove e quarenta da noite comigo...sim mais sete minutos''Wally olhava para o relógio e voltou a fita-la.

''Ok,o Dick vai repor o horário mesmo,ele não vai chegar cedo''

''Se continuar falando do seu atual para o seu amante eu simplesmente vou colocar mais trinta minutos''

''Faça o que quiser!''Ela abre um sorriso ''Porque meu melhor dia foi ontem e nada vai estragar''ela corre e dá um abraço nele ''Obrigada por ter entrado na minha história''ela o larga e dá um beijo na buchecha.

''Ok,do que você tá falando?''Ele amança e dá um beijo nela de volta.

''Você participou do meu dia mais feliz,baby!''Ele gostou do baby,mas baby quer dizer mais 'Querida',então logo foi embora o feitiço.

''Tá bom,mas quando vamos começar o hoje?''

''A nós podemos ir no...''O comunicador dos dois apitam,e eles abrem.

''Temos grandes problemas''Abelha fala,ela tomava conta de uma boa parte dos titãs enquanto o Asa Noturna estava em Gotham.

''Sim o que foi Abelha?''Wally pergunta.

''O Control Freak volta a bagunçar a cidade,e ele quer a Estelar''

''O que?''Estelar se assusta.

''Ele dis que quer você,eu não sei o porque,mas se você vim,nós poderemos negociar e fazer o louco parar de soltar bichos imbecis,que se esfregam nas pessoas e fazem elas gritar''Abelha pensa ''É ridiculo''

''Nem se fala''Wally dis bravo.

''Então venham para Jump o mais rápido possivel''O comunicador se desliga.

''Então nosso dia começa assim''Estelar fecha o comunicador e vai para o quarto se trocar.

''Éhhh''Wally sai se arrastando.

Eles saem logo e vão para Jump City,Estelar voando e Kid Flash chegam e veêm as pessoas gritando,e varios bichos cor de rosa se esfregando nelas,e não desgrudavam por nada,logo na frente estava Control Freak,que logo parou de rir depois de ver sua amada o olhando com cara de nojo flutuando no ar.

''Estelar!Que demora meu amorzinho''Ele grita e vai correndo em direção a ela.

Estelar pousa com toda força e postura nos ombros,e uma cara feia ''Isso me da nojo''e ela empurra com sua mão o baixinho.

''É Control Freak,melhor deixar minha amante em paz''Kid Flash disia com toda força.

''Vá se danar carinha!E além do mais,que eu saiba a Estelar namora com o Asa Noturna''Ele zomba.

''Pode parar Control''Vários Titãs param atrás dele.

''Nós crecemos e ele continua no tamanho de bebê..que zuado!''Mutano ri e Cyborg faz o mesmo que ele.

''É mas a imbecilidade de vocês cresce junto com os panacas''Ravena faz careta ''E que negócio é esse de 'Amante' Mini Flash?''Ravena o chamava de Mini Flash quando queria o irritar.

''É a nossa brincadeira''ele dava um sorriso e olhava para Estelar.

''Mais imbecilidade''Ravena dava um sorriso de canto.

''Olha quem fala em imbecilidade!Pelo menos não fui eu que fiquei preso na boca de um cara verde na frente de todos...vixi Ravena vem me falar de Imbecilidade''KF jogava a pedra de volta.

''Se quiser ir direto pro inferno é só continuar''Ravena deixou seus poderem escaparem do odiava quando falava dela e Mutano.

''Ah chega!Vamos Estelar'' Ele a puxa para dentro de um buraco negro.

Eles estavam na tal casa do Freak,era muito loco aquilo.

''Não!''Estelar gritou.

''Vai pro seu quarto Estelar''

O quarto era rosa chatiante,com coisas ridiculas de patricinha.

''Bosta''O comunicador apita,e era Abelha ''Oi Abelha''Estelar se animou.

''Olha nos fala como é o lugar''

''Pera''Estelar vai até a janela ''Tem um grande jardim,na frente é uma lagoa,e pra trás só mato''

''Deve ser na mata fechada,eu vou te encontrar com o seu dispositivo,fica ligada conversando com a Jinx enquanto isso''

''Tá bem,mas até vocês chegarem aqui?''Estelar olhava para a imagem.

''Sim,a Jinx só vai ficar aqui conversando com você''Logo passa para Jinx.

''Oi Star!''

''Oi Jinx''Estelar não gostava dela.

''Bem...e aquele negócio que o KF disse,é verdade?''Com aquilo começou uma conversa,não muito demorada porque logo chegou os Titãs e Ravena o prendeu com os poderes fazendo ele não poder fazer ele para a prisão e logo Estelar vai para a Torre T,ela ia esperar seu namorado chegar para leva-la em casa.

''Nossa Star você nem abriu a boca desde que saiu de lá,está sendo grossa''Wally era carinhoso.

''Vai se danar Wally''Ela virou de costas para ele.

''Porque?''Ele se aproximou.

''Porque você é um idiota,e olha não fala mais comigo viu imbecil,porque o negócio já tá acabado faz tempo''Ela se afasta dele e ele fica com raiva,porque ele nçao tinha feito nada a ela.

''Nossa que menina grossa viu baby''Jinx se aproximava.

''Sai daqui Jinx''Wally se virou para ela,ele não falava bem com ela desde que os dois tinham se separado,porque ela o traiu.

''Não,eu não vou te deixar assim''ela segurou ele pelo braço ''Você precisa ficar''

''Me deixa Jinx''Wally se soltou dela e saiu com mais raiva.

''Ah ruivinho,agora se tá na minha mão''Sua ultima frase antes de dar uma grande risada.

Oneshot grande Deus!massss postada!

Sim as girías sairam que nem sei lá sei o que!

Gente eu não dividi pq eu pensei ''Se eu dividir só vou ter que colocar mais descrições mas a fic vai ficar do mesmo tamanho'' Além de que eu to animada!

Bom vcs só vão entender quando tiver F.F.N.E. pronta..me descupem!

Pequena grande oneshot postada,eu gostei de ter escrito.

A parte das fantasias eu me inspirei em ''O grande mentiroso'' o filme,um trecho é mais ou menos assim.

Na parte do shopping foi inspirado no clip da Avril ''Complicated''

e o negócio foi inspirado na minha cabeça!

Amantes 12Hs P/ Dia fanfic rob/star star/KF rae/BB.

Até mais!


End file.
